


Pirates Don't Have Bedtime!

by Heart_Aflame



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Luc Brenatto-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, luc wants to be a pirate, ocean travel, pirate!luc, stowaway luc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Aflame/pseuds/Heart_Aflame
Summary: In which the Balleater is found to have a tiny stowaway, Veth goes through the five stages of motherhood, and Luc becomes a tiny pirate. Welcome to the Mighty Nein, little Brenatto.
Relationships: Luc Brenatto & Beauregard Lionett, Luc Brenatto & Caduceus Clay, Luc Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Luc Brenatto & Jester Lavorre, Luc Brenatto & Nott, Nott & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Luc Brenatto, Veth Brenatto & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Pirates Don't Have Bedtime!

**Author's Note:**

> Summary helpfully given to me by KTallent when I asked for their help with making one.

they were well on their journey out at sea, a full days travel in the middle of the open ocean, when Marius approached Fjord on the deck of the ship with something under his arm. he looked extremely unsure, and only slightly less distressed then the time they kidnapped him, "ah, captain. we have a stowaway. i found him where we stored, store, the cargo currently?"

fjord frowned, a stowaway didnt found good, and he didnt think the second time would turn out as good as the twiggy situation, "who is it and why havent you done your duty as a proper pirate?" he asked, joking even though he made sure he sounded serious.

it seemed to only make the man more nervous, and he lifted the person out from under his arm to show who it was.

fjord swore like he learned when he was a sailor as he recognized the boy, and Luc waved excitedly at him, "Hi!"

Fjord sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, letting his body relax from the stance he'd taken at the knowledge of a stowaway, "Hello, Luc."

"You know this guy?" Marius asked, brow furrowed, confused as he looked down at the kid in his hands.

Fjord huffed, his expression making Luc giggle, "Yes, I do. He's a five year old and Veth's son. He's fine, but he shouldn't be here. She's going to be real pissed."

Marius seemed surprised that the halfling he was holding was a child, though how he thought someone as small as Luc was some sort of an adult was a fucking mystery to Fjord, but then he looked sufficiently afraid at knowing he was holding the master gunner's kid so maybe he was learning ship shit more than he thought.

He sighed, deciding to get it over with, "Master gunner Veth! I need you on deck, we have a fu-frickin' situation!" he shouted, knowing how loud he needed to be for her to hear him.

"Do I need to ready the canons?!" Veth shouted back somewhere on the ship, before he saw her arrive out of a doorway that lead to the below decks, with Caleb staying in the doorway behind her as she walked on deck.

Marius stared between Fjord and Nott as she stopped, seeing the look on her face when she saw Luc in his arms, "Um..."

Fjord wasn't surprised at all when Veth immediately pulled her crossbow out and pointed it at the man's head, a snarl on her face that probably would have looked terrifying if she was a goblin but as a halfling was more cute then completely threatening. It still seemed to work on Marius though, since he froze and just stared at the arrow knocked into it, "Why do you have my son? Did you fucking kidnap my kid?!" she demanded, clicking the string back.

Marius twitched, scared shitless, as Fjord stayed out of the confrontation but watched just in case. Luc looked excited at being able to see his mom doing the things she usually tells him in stories, presumably, and didn't contribute an explanation. Maybe he wanted to see what she would do with the bow, Fjord didn't fucking know, but he didn't think it would go how Luc would like it to.

Then Marius did the worst thing he could probably do in the captains opinion, and lifted Luc up like a shield to hide his face and maybe half of his chest. Fjord didn't know what his angle was, but the kid was so small he wouldnt have been an effective shield against anything actually dangerous.

As it was, probably a bad idea to use a kid as a shield against his mom, and Marius wasn't looking all that hot or confident, especially when Nott started screaming at him, "There's a lot of you I can still hit! Put Luc down before I put one through your ribs and make sure you actually are dead this time, you axe brained fuck! Put him down!"

Marius dropped Luc and stepped back quickly into Fjord, who held his shoulders tight as he watched Luc land ungracefully on his side and Veth groan indignantly in anger and concern as she ran over to the boy.

She helped him sit up then glared up at Marius. He held his hands up but couldn't step back anymore, "I didn't take him, I promise. Never saw him before until a few minutes ago."

Veth kept glaring even as she helped Luc stand, and Fjord was starting to feel intimidated just a bit by this whole thing as well, "Why is he here then, stupidly being used as a shield when he is barely a foot tall yet. Did someone else kidnap him, did Fjord bring him here to do his weird child sailor thing?"

"That was by choice, sailors don't just kidnap people to make them sailors." Fjord sighed, as both Veth and Marius give him a look, "You were a special case, you had an axe in your head."

Luc's eyes were wide, "Whoa, really? That's so cool."

"It's really not." Marius muttered, hand coming up to his scar.

Veth huffed, rolling her eyes and turning to Luc, "Who took you onto this ship honey? I'll kill them." she said, her voice immediately motherly and gentle as she spoke to him compared to a minute before when Fjord was sure she was gunna blow out his ears.

Luc bit his lip, bouncing on his feet as the excitement returned, "I snuck like you. You and everyone was talking about the boat and I wanted to be a pirate! It sounded fun, and I'm here and I got to see you with the cool crossbow!" he explained, one hand grasping hold of Veth's dress as he gestured about.

Veth looked concerned, and Fjord took this moment to push Marius away from him and point him off the ship deck to do his damn job now without worry of finding another stowaway. He left himself afterwards, back to his quarters, past Caleb where the human stood by the door to the stairs, letting Veth have her private conversation. He's sure they'll figure something out later. 


End file.
